kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:MV Krystal And Luna (fx) - Hard But Easy MV LYRICS
Descripción SIMPLE ROMANJI LYRICS by Amazesing *This is not 100% correct, and may not be exactly synched may be off a little. but it's enjoyeable, its up to you now ^^ Oh! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh! ..oh oh oh Hoh oh oh oh. bo go ship da ga do gu ri up da ga do i rol i rin ji byon he man ga nun ne mo sup we i ron ji mo la uh uh uh uh sa rang a na go do u sul ju ra rat don gu ron na in de i ron gi bun nan jal mo la we ja ku o sek han gon ji ba bo man ga tat don gu ron no in de (Im_falling_in_love_with_you~) i rok he ja ku man no rul dar ma ga na bwa no rul a ra ga go sa rang ha go si jak ha gi en na no mu a duk he do ja ku man no ye ge ma mi yo lyo no rul a ra ga go sa rang ha go si jak ha gi en na ja ku go bi na do no wa ham ke ra myon mwo dun hal got ga ta Oh! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh! ..oh oh oh Hoh oh oh oh. jo wa ha nun got do si ro ha nun got do o ton gon ji do no rul al ji do mo ta go we i ron ji mo la ah ah ah ah ga kum no mo jo do hon ja i ro na don na no di nun ji i ron na rul nan jal mo la we ja ku hi mi dun gon ji han bon jum no yok shi na wa ga tun ji (Im_falling_in_love_with_you~)youtube.co m/amazesing ga kum nan cha ma da mar ul mo ta nun gon ji no rul a ra ga go sa rang ha go si jak ha gi en na no mu a duk he do ja ku man no e ge ma mi yo lyo no rul a ra ga go sa rang ha go si jak ha gi en na ja ku go bi na do no wa ham ke ra myon mwo dun hal got ga ta da shi sa rang hal su i sul ka gok jong ha nun gon i mi nol sa rang ha go it dan gol ho..... na rul a ra ga go sa rang ha go ni ga he jo su myon ha nun il i nun de no yok shi na cho rom o ryo un ji so ro a ra ga go sa rang ha go o jo myon du ri ha myon jam shi ul ten de no do na gat da myon mwo dun mar ul he jo Oh! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh! ..oh oh oh Hoh oh oh oh. Categoría:Vídeos